Yosafire
Yosafire ''(ヨザファイア) ''is the main protagonist of the RPG, The Gray Garden. She is a generally upbeat and happy character that lives life to the fullest. Appearance Yosafire is a young girl demon, with red horns, green and red wings (even though she's too scared to fly), and a green and red tail. Her hair is green on top and red on the bottom, with a red beret on top, covering her broken horn. She wears a red v-neck sweater with a white turtleneck underneath. Overtop her sweater, she wears a gold cross necklace. Her leggings are dark red, and she wears knee-high red boots with white fur on the edge. Her skin is white and her eyes are red. Personality Yosafire is shown to be an upbeat and cheerful girl. She cares for her friends and has a friendly personality (though she can be harsh to a certain someone.). She's not the most reliable to have around, with her tendency to slack off and very often forgets to do her homework (In which Ms. Greif is not happy with). She is shown to have a slightly gluttonous personality, especially with eating snacks. Even so, with her flaws, she also has strong points, being the one to remove a tense atmosphere and making her friends smile through even the toughest of times. As Ivlis states, Yosafire seems to be rather strong and gutsy, being able to stand up to the flame demon while her friends are unconscious. Relationship Froze Her best friend, a serious angel. It is implied that Yosafire has romantic feelings towards her. When Emalf expressed his interest in getting Yosafire to be his girlfriend, her response was negative, stating that she was going to be Froze's girlfriend instead. However, it is uncertain how Froze feels about Yosafire in that regard. In their previous incarnations as Yosaflame and Sherbet, the two were enemies due to angels and demons being at war. Macarona Macarona is one of Yosafire's dear companions. Rawberry preserves Rawberry is one of Yosafire's dear companions. She shares Yosafire's lively frame of mind, and regularly make jokes together, as observed when they affront Emalf reciprocally. Dialo Dialo is one of Yosafire's dear companions. Yosafire extraordinarily makes the most of Dialo's crusty fruit-filled treats to disgustingly avaricious extents. In spite of the fact that disturbed by the sheer measure of pie her companion can eat, Dialo prepares them in any case, showing no feeling of excessively overwhelm over the preposterous measure of apples Yosafire gets amid the occasions of The Dim Nursery" should the player take in excess of five apples from the apple park. Chelan Chelan is one of Yosafire's dear companions. Etihw Etihw is the God of the Gray world where Yosafire lives; they appear to be close with one another. Kcalb Kcalb is Yosafire's Devil. Kcalb is by all accounts near her contrasted with different locals. The two may have an exceptional regard for one another, which comes from the way that Yosaflame, Yosafire's predecessor, was Kcalb's previous subordinate. Yosafire is inclined to prodding and tricking him, the Fiend thusly regularly chafed and bothered by her evil. Be that as it may, notwithstanding that, he straightforwardly acknowledges and appreciates Yosafire's conversation. In the wake of tumbling off a precipice, having been managed extraordinary injuries by Ivlis, Yosafire spares Kcalb. In spite of the fact that he endeavors to persuade her that he has no privilege to live because of his past deeds, Yosafire overlooks his supplications, revealing to him that it doesn't make a difference to her what he did before Lowrie Lowrie is one of Yosafire's teachers; they appear to be on great terms. Greif Greif is one of Yosafire's teachers. In spite of the fact that she is regularly angered with Yosafire for quite often overlooking her homework, the two are not on awful terms. Alela Grora Grora is by all accounts one of Yosafire's companions. Wodahs Wodahs is by all accounts one of Yosafire's companions. Emalf The demon has a crush on her and expressed it, but Yosafire, who was positive and happy-go-lucky up til that point, turned unexpectedly harsh and verbally violent towards him. Backed up by Rawberry, their combined insults caused Emalf to cry misandry. Even so, his crush on Yosafire never disappeared and as stated in his bio, thinks about her every three days. Battle Stats This is Yosafire's magic, known by Level 30. Trivia *Yosafire is the reincarnation of her ancestor Yosaflame. He was deadly serious, and hated Froze's ancestor, Sherbet, because he was an angel. *Her broken horn was the result of an accident when she was little, which also made her fear flying and heights. *She overcame her fears when Froze was in danger. * She had a little cameo as a doll in somewhat strange Mogeko's room from Mogeko Castle Gallery Yosafire2.png|Yosafire's introduction portrait. Surprise!.png|All characters surprised. Apple Pie.png|Dialo's apple pie is the best! Yosafire do your homework.png|Need assistance... Smile.png|Smile! Yosafire freaking out.png|Yosafire realizing she can't fly. Friends.png|Yosafire and Froze laughing. Male Yosafire.png|Male Yosafire. Yosaf Mirror.png|Yosafire in front of the mirror. Yosaf Mirror2.png|Yosafire in front of the mirror, sans her glasses and hat. Yosaflame.png|Yosaflame. Ivlis and Yosafire.jpg|Yosafire being caught by Ivlis. 454.png|Yosafire and Froze Yosaflame vs. Sherbet.jpg|Yosaflame vs. Sherbet. Merry Christmas.png|A Christmas picture of Yosafire. 1029.png|Genderbent Protagonists. Kcalb_yosafire.png|Yosafire catching the falling Kcalb. 1061.png|Yosafire hiding behind the door Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Gray World Category:Female Characters